


[Comic] Breathing Space

by justira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Comic, Eyes, Fanart, Freckles, Hand Kink, Hands, M/M, Tenderness, are freckles a kink?, basically it's all of my tamest kinks on display, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Just take a breath, in these intimate moments.





	[Comic] Breathing Space

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Around winter of 2013 I was pretty depressed and did like... art therapy? This was one of the things to come out of that period that I liked.


End file.
